Kagamine Rin
;This is an article about the Kagamine Rin and Len software for the VOCALOID4 engine. ---- days until release! ---- History Kagamine V3; 2013 In November 2013, the Kagamines package was mentioned as being worked on along with a English version.Wat Tweet At the end of 2013, Wat mentioned he was currently working on the personality of each Kagamine and Megurine vocal.link Wat had also mentioned he was meeting the increased challenges for the new year and after 10 days was finally working on configuring the Kagamine vocals.link Kagamine update; 2014 In Jan 2014, Wat had also mentioned due to the change of wavelength for VOCALOID3, he was re-evaluating ACT1 and "POWER" Rin and Len.Talking about Act1 and Power Wat mentioned that the early Rin vocal had a strong feeling about it.Rin Act1 being brought back out into light He also mentioned that the situation with Meiko V3 "Power" was similar with the Kagamine Act1 package. Meiko's "Power" vocal was recorded in 2009 and did not produce good results on the VOCALOID2 engine, so the decision was made to delay this for the VOCALOID3 engine, but it was brought out again in 2013. Based on this event, Wat mentioned it may be possible to also bring Act1 back out.Wat talks about Power's history After finishing recording the new vocals for Rin, it was mentioned that the shift to V3 had proved to be a good one, especially for the "Power" Append.Talking about Rin It was mentioned that the Kagamines needed adjusting to give them a bigger vocal range.tweet After a week working on the vocals, Wat mentioned that it was time to return to working on, then, Megurine Luka V3.link According to him, Rin's power and stretch notes are her strength and that they are doing some research to improve this.tweet Other things mentioned later was Len's high notes were being improved and the Low frequency of the Kagamine vocal was being improved. Aside from Triphones, new recording material was being added to the new vocal to improve it.link It was confirmed that the Kagamine V4X package will be released in the 3rd quarter of 2015.link In late October, PowerFX's Bil Bryant revealled that their new vocal Ruby was due out before christmas 2014. However since Vocaloid4 was due release soon, they were holding her back. In light of this, Wat was asked about Luka's status. The title of the product was mentioned and it was noted in light of this Wat had referred to Luka as "New Luka" and has never been called "Luka V3". While it is not a confirmation that she is due for a V4 release, he has not confirmed otherwise either.PowerFX talks about V4 and reactions on "new Luka" The Kagamines were not reported on, but they are due in Q3 of 2015, Luka is due in Q1 2015 before them. On November 21, Wat shared that the Kagamines are going to be a V4X title, like Luka. At this time, they were testing and implementing E.V.E.C. on the duo VOCALOIDs.Kagamine V4X In late December 2014, Wat tweeted saying the new V4 update was about 35% complete.link Wat also mentioned that they were aiming for variations of strength with their vocals and control the vocals force.link Kagamine update; 2015 In February, Wat reported they will focus on the Kagamine V4x product upon the release of Megurine Luka V4X.link In March, the subject of their "Power" voice library was brought up.link It was confirmed that fixes to the Kagamine vocal will happen by mid-May, focus being on sound quality and pronunciations. If all went well, samples would be posted of the progress.link In May 21, Wat tweeted saying that the V4X update was about 65-70% complete.link On July 18, Rin's POWER voicebank was nearly complete and her WARM voicebank would be worked upon next.link On August 1, it was noted that the Kagamines may be delayed to a late 2015 release.link In August a product page for Kagamine V4x was launched, placing their expected release at December 2015.http://www.crypton.co.jp/mp/pages/prod/vocaloid/rinlenv4x.jsp On October 23, Wat tweeted that a demo song was in the works for the pair.link On October 29, following the release of the demo "Tokyo Zombie Land", the main page was updated. According to it, Rin received updates to her POWER, WARM, and SWEET voicebanks, while Len received updates to his POWER, COLD, and SERIOUS voicebanks. E.V.E.C. is only available to both VOCALOIDs' POWER voicebanks. The Voice Colors only include POWER and SOFT. In addition, it as confirmed that the Japanese package could be bought on its own or as a bundle with the English package.Kagamine main page During November, design teases were made. On the 15th, it was announced that their full design would be unveiled the following weekend.link Rin and Len V4X was confirmed to release on December 24th, 2015.link Product Information Demonstration songs Recommended *'OS:' ** Windows: Windows 7, Windows 8, Windows 10 (32/64bit) ** Mac: OS X 10.8, 10.9, 10.10, 10.11 *'CPU:' Intel Core 2 Duo 2GHz or more *'RAM:' 2GB or more (recommended more than 4GB) *'Hard Disk Capacity:' ** Japanese voicebanks: *** Windows: More than 10GB (NTFS format) *** Mac: More than 10GB (HFS+ format) ** Bundle: *** Windows: More than 16GB (NTFS format) *** Mac: More than 16GB (HFS+ format) *'Other': while the Windows ver. can be both physical and digital, the Mac version is DL only. *Internet connection. Voicebank Libraries References